rainbowmagicfandomcom-20200213-history
Jewel Fairies
8 September 2005 2007 2007 1 July 2007 - 1 January 2008 16 April 2008 2009 January 2009 - Jaunary 2010 2009 20 May 2009 - 17 September 2009 2010 15 January 2010 - 13 July 2010 24 July 2012 |series = 4th |special thanks = Narinder Dhami (India, Emily, Amy) Sue Mongredien (Scarlett, Lucy) Linda Chapman (Chloe, Sophie)}} The Jewel Fairies are the 4th series and represent the aspects of fairy magic, and are responsible for making sure types of fairy magic are working. The fairies' magic won't work without the fairies' jewels. There are seven Jewel fairies and they are: India the Moonstone Fairy, Scarlett the Garnet Fairy, Emily the Emerald Fairy, Chloe the Topaz Fairy, Amy the Amethyst Fairy, Sophie the Sapphire Fairy and Lucy the Diamond Fairy. Problem While Kirsty is staying with Rachel for the half-term holiday, they get transported to Fairyland, where they learn that Jack Frost has stolen the Jewel Fairies' seven magical gemstones. Jack Frost hurls the jewels into the human world after the heat and light begin to melt his ice castle. It's up to the fairies, along with Kirsty and Rachel, to outwit the goblins guarding the jewels and bring them back safely to Queen Titania's crown, before all the fairies of Fairyland lose their magic powers forever. Jack Frost's Poem By frosty magic I cast away, These seven jewels with their fiery rays, So their magic powers will not be felt, And my icy castle shall not melt. The fairies may search high and low To find the gems and take them home, But I will send my goblin guards, To make the fairies mission hard. The Fairies India the Moonstone Fairy India met the girls in Fairyland. She has long brown hair with a pink flower and wears a white dress with the same flower and matching sandals. Without her magic, sweet dreams will turn into sour nightmares. Scarlett the Garnet Fairy Scarlett flew down to the girls, riding on a leaf. She has curly brown hair and wears a pretty red dress with matching ballet pumps. Without her magic, fairies will have trouble growing and shrinking things. Emily the Emerald Fairy Emily was inside a toy train when the girls saw her. She has long red hair and wears an emerald green dress with matching ballet shoes. Without her magic, fairies won't be able to perform future-seeing properly. Chloe the Topaz Fairy Chloe met the girls when she fluttered out of a treasure chest whilst they were shopping for Halloween outfits. She has wavy black hair and dark skin and wears an orange wrap-around top with a ruffled skirt. Without her magic, changing magic will go wrong. Amy the Amethyst Fairy Amy appeared to the girls when she rescued Rachel's hair ribbon from a tree branch. She has brown curly hair and wears a lilac smock with purple trousers and matching lilac shoes. Without her magic, fairies will have trouble with appearing and disappearing magic. Sophie the Sapphire Fairy Sophie was in the opening of a postbox when the girls were looking for her. She has dark skin and a black ponytail and wears a blue top and matching short skirt. Without her magic, wishes won't come true. Lucy the Diamond Fairy Rachel and Kirsty met Lucy again when they returned to Fairyland. She has short blonde hair and wears a shirt decorated with diamond shapes and a matching skirt and boots. Without her magic, fairies will lose their flying ability. Trivia *Some French publications came with a piece of jewellery. **They feature in two Scholastic Reader books: The Fairy Treasure Hunt and A Fairyland Costume Ball. *The special word is: Magical Who is your favourite Jewel fairy? India Scarlett Emily Chloe Amy Sophie Lucy Category:J Category:Characters Category:Fairies Category:Fairies that are published Category:Jewel Fairies Category:Series Category:Fairies in sets of seven Category:Fairies appeared in New RM Cover Category:Fairies appeared in Old RM Cover Category:Italy Category:Germany Category:Spain Category:France Category:Slovenia Category:Sweden Category:Turkey Category:Japan Category:2005 Category:Greece Category:Czech Republic